The Stadium/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay in the abandoned Stadium. In the Stadium.... Luce entered the stadium. It was late at night, but she could still see the damaged walls in the faint moonlight. -Blizz- 23:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) (What is Luce species?) Iggy was in a far corner, alone. "Wonder what happened to this place," he thought. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE (Duskull) Luce drifted through several walls before coming across Iggy. Not knowing who or what he was, she hid under some rubble. -Blizz- 00:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Iggy walked away. "I wonder if some natrual diaster did this," he said looking at the walls. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Luce began to follow Iggy. "Is it an ugly Squirtle?" she thought. -Blizz- 03:07, July 8, 2014 (UTC Breloom noticed the red light of Luce's eye, and curious, peeked out of his little burrow and followed. Ftaghn-master of disguise (talk) 18:45, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Mario was in the Stadium. A pipe opened up in the middle of the stadium, where fighters fight and Goombas came out of it. Forge Two ships were racing above the stadium. They crashed in the seating area. Forge A bulky looking man got out of the blue, bird looking ship. He saluted. "I have won the race! In your face! Step up the pace! Captain Falcon's ma name!!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Iggy looked at Captain Falcon. "Great, What is this, the Mutilverse?" he thought to himself. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! A fox came out of the other, smaller ship, with some high tech gear. "Captain Falcon! I guess you win...I really thought I could win." Captain Falcon came up to him. "Cheer up Fox!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "Hey people doesn't this seem like it's the Mutliverse?" Iggy said. "Did someone say Liver?" questioned a puffy cloud nearby. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Fox noticed the Goombas. "This place looks quite abandoned. Yet, there are Goombas swarming down there." He pointed. Captain Falcon shouted "Stupid Goombas!" And Mario came in. He hopped on the Goombas. Fox got his blaster out and shot some. Captain Falcon punched a couple, then did a spinning kick, killing many Goombas. "Hello Fox and Captain Falcon!" Shouted Mario, enthusiastically. "These Goombas just appeared from outta nowhere!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Kracko and Iggy walked up to the group. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Iggy and, some cloud dude...What you doing here?!" Asked Mario. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "The name is Kracko," said the cloud. "I came here for the fun of it and got no idea why Mr. Kracko is here," Iggy repiled to the comment. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Breloom was chillin. (talk) 21:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) (lol) Iggy was looking at the breloom. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "What are you up to in this abandoned stadium? Are you the one responsible for the Goombas that are appearing?" Mario asked suspiciously. ' A message from Forge- The end is nigh! ' "Heck no," Iggy said. "But maybe Kracko is, he does spawn Waddle Doos." ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Kracko, did you spawn those mushroom dudes?" Captain Falcon asked. "They're Goombas Captain, not 'mushroom dudes.'" Mario corrected him. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "No," Kracko replied. "I'm pretty sure Iggy did it." ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "But Iggy said he didn't!" Fox cried in confusion. In fact, he was so confused that he shot a group of Goombas with his laser gun. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Breloom punched some Goombas. (talk) 19:53, July 16, 2014 (UTC) "Are you a Goomba?!" Asked Mario to Breloom. "You look awfully mushroom like!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "It was him!" they shouted at each other. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! A wizard appeared and zapped a Goomba with his magic. The Goomba grew massively in size and it grew into...Goomboss! A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "Kamek?" questioned Iggy. "ITS OVERLORD DERP!!!" exclamied Kracko.(It would be funny if it was Howl xD) ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Goomboss thrashed around the stadium. "Let'sa go!" Cried Mario as he jumped on Goomboss's head. Fox followed and so did Captain Falcon. The wizard jumped onto a broomstick "Well, for starters, I am Kamek, Iggy. How's Bowser doin'?" Forge, master of the monsters "Got no Idea, b****," Iggy said as he shot fireballs at Kamek. Kracko was screaming hard. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Kamek flew on his broom stick to avoid the fireballs. He shot a ball of magic at Iggy. Forge, master of the monsters Iggy dodged as Kracko ran around. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Goomboss grew bigger. Mario was knocked out on the floor by one of it's fatal headbutts. Kamek's scepter shot a powerful lightning beam towards Captain Falcon, whom dogged it before pushing two Goomba's heads together, killing them. He charged up his powerful punch. Kamek shot more lightning beams. One hit Fox, who had just used his speed to create his famous fox illusion, which killed 5 or so Goombas. "Help us! This Kamek guy wants to take over the stadium!" Forge, master of the monsters Eddie entered the stadium.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:58, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Some Goombas sensed Eddie and went after him. Forge, master of the monsters Category:Original Category:Roleplay